The physical and biological properties of human papovaviruses and their relationship to SV40 is currently being investigated. The synthesis of oligomeric forms of viral DNA in vivo and viral-specific RNA in vitro is being studied in relation to lytic and transforming infection of mammalian cells by oncogenic DNA viruses.